1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device for the human ear to protect said ear from being burned by curling irons or hot rollers during heat treatment of said human hair.
Modern Technology has produced hair care aids such as curling irons and hot rollers to heat treat human hair. These hair care aids allow the individual to treat said hair in the home instead of a beauty salon. These hair care aids invariably result in the individual burning his or her ear during the use of said aids.
Thus, it is highly desirable to utilize a device which will protect the ear during the heat treatment of hair using hair care aids. The device which is suitable for use herein comprises ear cuffs which fit around the ear and protect said ear from curling irons, hot rollers and the like. The ear cuffs comprise a heat-resistant, pliable outer material and a soft, inner material connected to the outer material, wherein said ear cuffs are adapted to receive the human ear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been employed in the past to protect the human ear from various adverse conditions that would cause discomfort or potential harm to the individual.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,052, issued Jan. 9, 1979 to Hodgeman et. al. Relates to a protective arrangement for use in a beauty salon that protects the wearer's forehead. The protective arrangement has a flexible, heat resistant and moisture-resistant cape with a trough at its lower end which is detachable, thus enabling the cape to be held up against the bottom of a hair dryer hood at the back of the wearer's head by an elastic cord. The protective arrangement also has a heat-resistant and moisture resistant head band which substantially covers the wearer's forehead, and in addition, has ear flaps to cover the ears, and a transparent visor to cover the nose and eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,684, issued Dec. 20, 1988 to Schwartz describes an ear held earmuff to protect the human ear from cold weather. The earmuff consists of an inner securement member placed over the helix of an outer human ear and an outer muff member sized to cover the outer ear of said individual, which is removably attached to the inner securement member of said earmuff.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,758, issued Apr. 17, 1990 to Jordan-Ross discloses a fill ear protector for beauticians' use during liquid treatments of the human hair which may irritate or otherwise cause discomfort to the ear or outer ear canal. The ear protector contains an ear plug to prevent undesirable liquids from entering the ear canal. The ear protector contains absorbent materials on the inside thereof
As can be determined from the foregoing, there is an ongoing research effort for more effective and efficient devices to protect the human ear from adverse conditions and liquid compositions.